A Future of Darkness
by CreampuffTheSkitty
Summary: An Eevee tries to kill herself to fix everything she has done wrong. But her plan backfires. Instead of getting better, the future only gets worse. An evil Umbreon has taken control and it is stopping time. Can the Eevee, Heart the Gold, and her newfound Eevee friend, Soul the Silver, stop the plot of eternal darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A Future of Darkness

Chapter One

I ran through the forest. Branches whipped past my face as I struggled to gain a lead on my pursuer. He was chasing me for a reason… a reason I hoped that I could forget myself.

` _"Eevee? Eevee, are you in there? What are you doing, Eevee? What is that? C_an _I help? … Why not? You're doing it. It's too dangerous? What do you mean? But, Eevee, I want to come to! Where are you going? OW! Eevee, that hurt! ... Why, Eevee why?"_

I raced deeper into the forest, fleeing from my memories. I remembered my best friend, a Pichu. I wished that those memories wouldn't come, but they always did. And now, he was chasing me, intent on doing away with me forever.

_So this is the legendary ObsidianCave… yes, it is here, I can sense it. But something else is here, too. Pichu, is that you? Are you there? I told you not to follow me._

_ "Eevee, please understand. I can't let you down, not even now, after what you did… it still hurts… but I will always be you best friend and most trusted partner, no matter what!"_

_ No, Pichu. Go home. You cannot help me. I cannot help myself. I need this power to survive, Pichu._

_ "No."_

_ You give me no choice! HYAA! _

No. That… was a mistake. I was so young… but no one will forgive me now. I will put a stop to this myself… I am on a cliff… there is nowhere to run…

"Raichu? Is that you? Are you there? I know why you followed me. What happened in ObsidianCave… You were right. But I want to set things right, Raichu."

"No, Eevee, if that is even what you are. If I didn't now any better I would call you a shadow beast." Raichu's words were filled with hate.

"Raichu… I will put I stop to this… forgive me, please."

I launched myself off of the cliff, knowing my death would put a halt to everything I had created. I hit the water hard, and everything went black…

_Where am I?_

_I don't know this place._

_It's too bright…_

_Oh? Someone else is here…_

_"Little Eevee… you wish to forfeit your life? You wish to make a fresh start… you hate what you have done to the world, but you hate what you have done to your friend even more? Ah, I see now. You wish for a new life. One where you do not hunger for power… where your biggest fear is not getting to breakfast on time…_

_All right, then._

_You will have an inexplicable fear of the dark._

_You will have a very guarded personality._

_Your enemies will be few; your friends, great, but there will be one who will influence you more than the rest... _

_Another of your kind._

_Eevee, I give you… your new life!_

_You shall be known as Heart the Golden Eevee_

_Your best friend will be called Soul the Silver Eevee_

_You shall form the Heart and Soul of a vast community, balancing each other out._

_Heart and Soul_

_Together as one_

_Now, forever, and always._

_Now, I give you…_

_Heart the Gold!_

_Soul the Silver!_

_A pair of Eevee doing what it takes to bring hope into the world!"_

(Where am I? What is this… a beach… but I don't remember… all I know is falling… falling darkness… it's no use… I can't… …)

"Eevee… Eevee, oh thank goodness, you're awake! I was so worried about you!"

(Who? Oh, my head… I think I hit it… Oh! Who's this? A silver Eevee?)

"Hi! I'm Soul Silver. What's you're name?" he said.

"I'm Heart Gold… where am I?" I asked, still confused.

"You're on BrightBeach. But it isn't so bright anymore. The sand was gold, the air was clean, the waves were silvery blue, but it's all gone now, thanks to the Obsidian Umbreon." I could plainly hear the sadness in his voice.

(That name! That… is… what I was called… no, it was not. I was called the Obsidian Eevee… but it is all so hard to remember…)

"The Obsidian Umbreon? Who is that?" I questioned.

"She's an evil Umbreon that is submerging the world in darkness. Polluting the air and water… all because she can…" his voice was filled with hate

(No! It's no different! Why… has the future gotten worse? It should be happy…)

"Come on, it's not safe out here. She's got eyes everywhere. There's a cave right this way. I live in it." He began to walk towards a hole in the ground.

(Ow! My head is getting worse… what is that light? What's happening?) I blacked out.

_No!_

_Her memories were not to stay with her!_

_She wasn't supposed to remember…_

_I worked the charm_

_But I ruined the future _

_And the Eevee_

_Heart Gold_

_Soul Silver_

_Hear my plea_

_Rid the world of shadows_

_For the Pokemon…_

(What… what was that? Oh, not again… my head…)

_Hmm… _

_This is not going as planned._

_Those Eevee will only get in my way…_

_Honchkrow!_

_"Yes, Milady?"_

_Eliminate the Eevee of Silver and Gold. _

_Do it!_

_"As you wish, Milady,"_

_He approaches…_

_Yes… _

_Almost there…_

_That is the cave…_

_Now…_

_We will be done with them!_

I pulled out of the blackness of my vision.

(A… a Honchkrow… coming to the cave? Wait, I am in a cave. Could… could it be? It is!)

"Soul, come take a look at this," I said, spotting a speck in the sky.

"Heart, I thought you were asleep!" he exclaimed.

"Quickly, Soul! It's coming!" The speck drew nearer.

"A Honchkrow! It's one of her spies! We must hide! Quickly!" He pulled me over to a trapdoor that led deeper into the ground. We climbed down the ladder and raced into a cave.

"This way, Heart!" Soul said. He led me up a second ladder and into the gray sunlight of this strange world.

"We should be safe here! It's called the Enchanted Meadow. There used to be a family of Volbeat and Illumise here before the Obsidian Umbreon came. But it's dark and cold now… like time itself has stopped…" his voice took on a musing tone.

(It… can't be! If time itself has stopped… No wind, no sunrise, only darkness… yes… that describes this future well…)

"The good thing is, as long as we are in a place like this, she can't find us." Soul went on.

"She found us down at the Beach. The Beach appeared to be like this." I said.

"Indeed. But the waves still move there… Time still moves, but only very slowly…" he sighed. "Come. We must be going. There is a place not far from here where we will be safe. It is called Delcatty's Fortress. They oppose the Obsidian Umbreon."

"Then let's go. I have a feeling that Honchkrow is right on our tails." I said.

We raced off through the meadow, until we came to a forest. A Bayleef waited by a large oak tree.

"You came, Soul. But who is this?" it asked.

"I am Heart." I replied simply.

The Bayleef looked me over. "Very well, then. Come with me. The Fortress is just this way." We walked into the woods until we came to a waterfall. Bayleef leapt through it without hesitation. Soul and I glanced at each other, and we followed.

We found ourselves in a large cave. A ladder sat in a hole in the ground.

(Again?... Ouch… why … now…) I passed out once more.

_No! _

_They have escaped!_

_Next time…_

_I will not be so merciful_

(Ohhh… Where…am I…)

I was lying in a bed of straw. Soul and the Bayleef were sitting nearby.

"Sleep, now, little Eevee. You need your rest." The Bayleef said. So I slept.

**Author's Note**

****This is my darkest story so far. Please review it! I want to know what I can do better.

(I also do not usually have the man character's thoughts in parenthesis)

I will try to post at least one chapter per week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Heart… Heart… Wake up! You're going to miss breakfast! Delcatty's making her famous Oran Berry Pancakes today! Come on, WAKE UP!" Soul was yelling in my ear.

"I'm awake, sheesh, Soul, you don't have to be so loud!" I criped.

"Come on, quick, this way! They're waiting for us!" He skipped off. I shook the remnants of sleep from my head before following my nose to the dining room. I was stunned by the sheer number of Pokemon crowded inside… and by the fact that all the Pokemon were Chikorita, Skitty, and their evolutions. It was easy to spot Soul's silver coat as he pushed through the crown to an empty table. I hurried to follow him. In the process, I tripped on a Skitty's tail and crashed into a Meganium.

"Sorry!" I squeaked when the Meganium looked at me.

"Nae need tae worrae, lassie. Yore laddie's righ' o'er there. He's been a-waetin' for ye." I was astonished by the Meganium's powerful accent. He chuckled.

"Ye ain't evah hear' ae Scottie talk before, have ye, lassie? Nae get yore little tael ovah there before I taek ye ovah there maeself!" he chuckled again.

I hurried over to join Soul. When I got there, he was chatting with a Skitty.

"So, you came from the SouthSea?" he asked the Skitty

"Aye, that be true. I was born a pirate, an' raised a pirate, an' there ain't nobody that'll tell yeh otherwise." He growled. He walked away from the table mumbling about a seasick Chatot.

"Lots of interesting characters around here, aren't there, Heart?" he laughed.

"Yeah I even met a Scottish Meganium!" I said.

Just then, a battle-scarred Delcatty walked up to our table.

"Sorry for the wait! All those Pokemon are sooo excited for my pancakes that they totally mobbed us. I'm Hazel, and I founded this guild, along with my partner, Meg." She said.

"And I'm that partner!" A female Meganium set two plates of pancakes in front of us using her vines. "I see you met Brendan. He's a bit… eccentric, but I still love him." Meg smiled fondly.

"Hoo boy, here we go again," Hazel said as Meg playfully tackled her boyfriend. "Why don't you finish up your breakfast and come with me? There are a few things that I want to show you."

"Mmph, mmm mm mmmm …YUM these are good!" Soul said, even though his mouth was full.

"Mmm hmmm! …Delicious!" I agreed through a mouthful of food.

"I'm glad you like them," Hazel said as we gobbled the last of our pancakes. There was a loud crash as the two tussling Meganium knocked over a table. "Let's go, before they destroy the place… again" she added to herself.

We walked out of the dining room and into a musty old library. A Chikorita and a pair of Bayleef were shelving books while arguing about who had to do the dishes.

"Come _on_, Leaf. I did the dishes last time!" one of the Bayleef said.

"Bay, I have better things to do! Why can't _you_ do them for once?" the other whined.

"Hey, guys, if you don't _shut_ _up_ we'll _all_ be washing the dishes! And I washed them _six out of seven_ times last week. I'm _not_ keen on doing that again!" Chikorita grumbled.

"Children, stop it, before I call your mother in here. I need to enter the restricted section. Can I have the keys, Leaf?" Hazel asked.

"AHHHHH! HAZEL!" all three shouted

"Uhh.. Didn't _you_ have the keys, Bay?" Leaf asked him.

"I thought _you_ had them!" Bay retorted.

"Chikorita, where did you hide the keys?" they both asked.

"You _told_ me to put them in the secret compartment." She replied.

"Oh…." Leaf said.

"Right…" Bay muttered. He ran off to get them.

When he returned, Hazel led us to a heavy cast iron door. She inserted the key into the heavy lock. It wouldn't turn. Hazel sighed.

"Not again," she groaned, rolling her eyes. She used Iron Tail on the stubborn key. It turned with a loud click. The Delcatty hauled the door open, revealing a small room and a second door. We walked into the room. Then, Hazel used Thunder on the door. It creaked open.

"Violent much?" Soul asked.

"They are special doors guarded by Gengar. I have to use the right move on the door or it won't open. I'm just afraid I'll break the key if I use Iron Tail on it one more time." Hazel explained.

We were left astonished at this strange explanation..

"But I thought the only Pokemon that were here were Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium, Skitty, and Delcatty!" I exclaimed.

"Those Gengar have been with us ever since they were Gastly. They haven't left this building once." Hazel raised her voice. "Moonshine? Deathray? Are you two here?"

"Owowow… still as powerful as ever, Haze. What brings you here today?"

"I have need of the Book of Hope. These two are the newest recruits to the Fortress's troops."

"WHAT?" Soul asked.

"When did we join?" I wanted to know.

"Well, you oppose the Obsidian Umbreon, correct?"

"Yes!" Soul and I chorused.

"Then you joined." Hazel said.

"Okaaaaaaay…." I muttered.

"I had no idea…" Soul said.

"Here you are, Haze. You remember how to find it?" One of the Gengar handed Hazel a key that was almost as big as she was. Hazel promptly laid it across our backs. Boy, was it heavy!

"I do indeed. Right this way, little ones." Hazel walked off into the maze. We followed close behind.

After several confusing twists and turns, we came to another door. We helped Hazel lift the key and stick it in the lock. Hazel froze it with a Blizzard.

"D' ya haf'ta do tha'?" a cranky voice complained.

"Yes I do, Alakazam, and you know it." Hazel replied.

A cloud of pinkish smoke poured out of the keyhole, making them cough. When it dispersed, an ancient Alakazam stood next to an open door. It bowed sarcastically to Hazel.

"Yo' wis' is my c'mman', La'y H'zel." He growled, before vanishing in a second cloud of smoke. The Delcatty sighed, and led us through the open door.

"This is one of our most protected places in the entire Fortress. It is where we keep the Book of Hope. The Book of Hope explains everything you need to know to fight the Obsidian Umbreon." Hazel told us.

She walked to a huge book with a padlock on it. After Thundering the padlock, a crabby Misdreavus floated out of it and the book fell open.

I read the first page.

_It began with a chase._

_I followed her deep into the forest, until she was on the edge of a cliff._

_"Raichu? Is that you?" she called._

_"Are you there? I know why you followed me. What happened in ObsidianCave… You were right. But I want to set things right, Raichu."_

_"No, Eevee, if that is what you really are. If I didn't know any better, I would call you a shadow beast." I spat._

_"Raichu… I will put a stop to this… Forgive me, please."_

_She launched herself off the edge of the cliff and into the ocean below._

_But she survived. _

_I know that much._

_I saw her evolve when she hit the water. _

_She is now the world's worst enemy:_

_The Obsidian Umbreon._

"Oh, no…" I whispered. (But then how am I still an Eevee? If I evolved…)

_Upon Evolution, she lost every bit of kindness she had. _

_She had hurt before, but she had never killed._

_Her first victim was an innocent Skitty._

_Her next, a Chikorita._

_I chased her until I found her hideout: a castle carved from Obsidian._

_But I could not enter. _

_She had employed thousands of Dark and Ghost type Pokemon to guard her._

_I was severely wounded._

_But when I was knocked out, instead of dealing the fatal blow, she… left me._

_I was found by a Skitty, Hazel, and a Chikorita, Meg._

_The three of us founded Delcatty's Fortress._

_"And we live here still, training to defeat the Obsidian Umbreon's forces. _

_We live to defeat her."_

A familiar voice broke into my thoughts, reading the book aloud. I instinctively froze in terror.

"Raichu!" I whispered.

"Yes, Eevee?" he asked.

I jumped. "My name is Heart." I turned to him, and he gasped.

"No! It can't be!"

And I knew at that second, that I was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

To my astonishment, instead of splitting my skull open with his Iron Tail, he hugged me.

"The Eevee from my dreams! The ones who will save the world!

Heart and Soul

Together as One

Now, Forever, and Always!

I can't believe I've finally found you!" Raichu gasped.

I realized that he had caught Soul in a hug, too. And then, I fainted.

"Are they going to be alright? I can't stand the fact that I almost suffocated them!" Raichu said. I sat up.

"Arceus, you hug hard! I think you broke my ribs or something!" I muttered, rubbing my aching side.

"Hey, I know how you feel, Heart," Soul groaned He was rubbing his side also.

"They'll be fine, Raichu. Just remember not to do that again," a Skitty scolded.

"Now, Primrose, take it easy on him! He got overexcited, that's all." Hazel said.

"Sorry! I find the heroes of legend and I squash them! Oh, I hate myself!" Raichu groaned.

"I-it's ok, R-raichu," I stammered. For some reason, I was terrified of him (Maybe it's because I am-was- the Obsidian Eevee….) I thought.

"Well, let's get started with your training! I'm gonna teach you both a new move. Thunderbolt!" Raichu said.

"Cool! I've always wanted to learn that move!" Soul cried happily.

"Uh, Raichu? I already know Shock Wave… Is learning another Electric attack necessary?" I asked.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Ok, on second thought, what moves do you know?" Raichu asked

"Dig, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, and Sand Attack." Soul said.

"Shock Wave, Dig, Iron Tail, Bite, Ice Beam, uh… oh, and Grass Knot. Yeah, I know. They're weird moves for an Eevee to know, but my parents taught them to me a long time ago…" I said.

"Hmm. You are quite prepared, Heart. Feel free to look around the place while I train Soul." Raichu said.

"Ok, but I think I'll come with. To offer advice, and a target… you know."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty strong…" Soul said.

"Positive. Let's go!" I sang. I turned and was heading for the door when my feet gave out from under me and I blacked out… again.

(Oh sheesh… why does this happen?)

_They must be stopped!_

_Go, Honchkrow, and take 50 Murkrow with you. _

_Attack the Fortress from the air. _

_Give them no quarter!_

_"I shall do that, Milady."_

_Thank you, Honchkrow._

_Oh, and one last thing:_

_If there is but one Pokemon left alive at the Fortress when you finish,_

_ I will have your head!_

_"I shall heed you words, Milady. Murkrow! To me!"_

(Owowow… oh no… they are coming… HERE!)

"Heart! Wake up!" Soul cried.

"Soul! Raichu! Get Hazel and Meg, and anyone else important! She is sending Honchkrow and fifty Murkrow to attack us! We have to get out of here!" I cried.

"We are here!" Hazel said. She was standing in front of a pair of Skitty.

"Aes are wae, wee lassie!" Brendan said. Meg, Bay, Leaf and the Chikorita from the library were standing next to him.

"You were talking in your sleep! You sounded just like the Obsidian Umbreon!" Raichu said.

"Well… Raichu, I think she speaks through me. It is strange, I know. We have to get out of here before the Honchkrow and the Murkrow find us." I said.

"Nae need tae worrae, lassie! Haezel and the others haeve got us covered! Thae took the time tae learn the Thunder aettack! Thae'll knock those Pokaemon aet o' the skae!" Brendan said.

"Speaking of which we'd better get going. The others will be waiting for us, Creampuff, Primrose." Hazel said, leading the Skitty out of the room..

"I have to go help, too. They'll need me." Raichu said.

We watched them go. I walked over to the Book of Hope and continued my reading.

_We fought to grow stronger, not to hurt each other. _

_It has been that way, and always will be…_

_Until we battle her._

_We will fight to kill. _

_I-we-cannot be merciful._

_The Obsidian Umbreon was tough to take down as an Eevee._

_It will be even tougher now that she has evolved._

_We will strike soon. _

_On the eve of December the First, we will strike_

_We will make her pay for the wicked deeds she has done._

_And the Eevee, Heart Gold and Soul Silver, _

_When they join us,, we have no chance of losing. _

_In my dreams they come, along with Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. _

_They tell me not to fear, that these Eevee are more powerful than she is._

_But I have to wonder. _

_I easily squeezed the living daylights out of them earlier today. _

_Maybe they are not as powerful as we had hoped._

_Yet Heart has alerted us to an attack on our fort._

_And now I stand on the battlements with all the Skitty and Delcatty that know Electric attacks._

_And we wait…_

_…_

_… … …_

_… … … … …_

_I see something! _

_A black cloud covers the sky!_

_They are here!_

_We must attack now!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! _

I stumbled backwards from a mild electric shock.

(Whoa. The book is writing down words as Raichu thinks them! Creepy!)

I turned away from the book and walked over to Soul, Meg, and Brendan. They were talking about ways to train to be you best.

"I want to learn Magical Leaf." Soul said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Soul." Meg told him. "It's a move that cannot be learned by an Eevee."

'Neither is Grass Knot." I pointed out.

Just then, a trio of Murkrow burst through the window. Before anyone could do anything, they had taken out Meg and Brendan. Then they attacked us. Or they at least tried to. I fried them with my Shock Wave before they could do much else. They turned and flew out of the window, squawking for mercy. I let them go. Meg and Brendan lay on the ground, seriously wounded. We raced to them. Suddenly, the door bust open. We jumped up, fearing a second attack. But it was just a resident Chansey.

"Oh, no, this is bad, very bad, bad, bad! I have to get them to the infirmary, yes, the infirmary, quick, quick, quick!" the Chansey murmured. We helped her get them onto a stretcher and raced them to the infirmary. There were several other Chikorita, Bayleef, and Meganium there. Other Chansey were tending to them.

"Now, go, yes, go, go, go! I can't have you getting in our, way, no, our way, way, way!" The Chansey shooed us off. We stepped out into the hall and began the short walk back to the library. We sat down on a bench.

Soul sighed. "I was useless back there. I couldn't do anything."

"Sounds like you want to train. Hey, why don't we-" I began, trying to cheer him up.

"No, Heart. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back either." He said. "So don't try to persuade me." He walked off, leaving me there, feeling as though my soul had just been ripped from my body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Soul! Wait! You can't go! Soul, I'm not gonna stop trying to persuade you until you come back! Or at least tell me where you're going! Soul, please!" I cried. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Soul walked around a corner without looking back. I couldn't take it anymore. I followed him. I rushed to the end of the hallway, in time to see him rounding a second corner. I bounded after him, around corner after corner… (I don't remember this many turns to get here…) I finally ended up in a room. Soul had stopped in the center of the room.

"Soul…" I whispered.

And then, he began to change. His body glowed a purple black and he became an Umbreon. An unforgettable voice rang through my head as he spoke, not in his own voice, but in the voice of the Obsidian Umbreon.

"So, you think you could outwit me? Stupid little Eevee, thinking that I was a good friend if yours! Ha! Now, you will bow down to my power!" She-it- whatever it was- laughed maniacally. Its body took on a darker hue and expanded, swallowing up all the light in the room. It towered over me, still laughing.

"You cannot defeat me!" It cried, and I was swallowed in the darkness.

"Heart! …Heart? She's not… dead, is she?"

"No, she's alive, yes, still alive, alive, alive!"

The room slowly came into focus. Hazel, a Chansey, Raichu, and Soul stood over me, looking incredibly worried.

(Wait a sec… SOUL?)

"SOUL! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? AND IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK, THEN WHY DID YOU?" I shouted.

"Whoa, hang on, Heart! I never left! What are you talking about?"

"After I defeated the Murkrow, and Chansey came, and we sat down, and then you said you felt useless in battling the Murkrow and said you were leaving and not coming back so I shouldn't try to persuade you but I followed you and you turned into the Obsidian Umbreon and you got really big and… and…" I was sobbing now. Soul placed one of his paws on my shoulder.

"Heart… You're gonna be all right. After Chansey chased us out, you sat down on the bench and went into some kind of trance." He paused and brushed my tears away with his paw. "You had a curse laid on you by the Murkrow before you defeated them. But Chansey here has removed it. You should be feeling better- Whoa!" he exclaimed as I leapt off the bed and wrapped my front paws around him. I cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, you're fine, Heart. I've got you." He murmured, stroking my back with one of his paws.

"Soul, I thought you had left for good I was so scared oh Soul I –I couldn't bear to lose you! Promise me you'll never leave!' I cried into his shoulder.

"I promise, Heart. I promise." He whispered.

A couple of hours later, we were sitting in our new room, munching on Gummies. I was reading up on what Dark Pokemon's weaknesses were, and Soul was tying to estimate the size of the Obsidian Umbreon's forces using data from previous battles. I had to admit he was good with math, and looked pretty cute sitting there. His tail twitched in concentration as he tried to figure the number of Murkrow that could possibly be left. (Ok, Heart, stop thinking like that! You are friends, nothing more…)

I shook my head vigorously and turned back to my book.

"Hey, Soul, we should try learning Bug or Fighting type moves. They're both super effective on Dark types." I said.

"That's it! If the Murkrow force is never below ten, and we always manage to kill or imprison at least half of them when they attack, and they've attacked five times in the past, them they've gotta have at least fifty Murkrow, which was the same number we fought today. If that was their entire force, then we've effectively wiped out attacks from the sky!" he exclaimed. I blinked.

"Ooookaaaay then…" I said. "but what about Vullaby? Or Mandibuzz? And you can't forget Hydreigon…" I reminded him. "And I have a feeling we are going to run into a moat –and Carvanha, Sharpedo, and Crawdaunt- when we attack."

"Hmmm… you've got a point. Well, I've got a headache. Let's go do some training with Raichu," Soul replied. "And Signal Beam is great- it can confuse the target!"

I nodded, and ate a White Gummi. "Ok, Soul, let's get going!"

We were walking through the hall when we heard an argument.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid!"

"Your point?"

"I don't know why Hazel didn't throw you out years ago!"

"That's because I'm not stupid."

"You are too! Using Dig on a Murkrow was just plain stupid!"

"I avoided the attack, didn't I?"

We rounded the corner, and then we turned around and went back the way we had come. A pair of Skitty were standing in the hall, and they had obviously just been doing something… um…. Well… mildly embarrassing. We decided to look for another way to get up to the roof to train, and then I had an idea. I ran to the window and peered out. Sure enough, the wall was covered in ivy. I grinned.

"Hey Soul! I just found a shortcut!"

A few minutes later, we were standing on the roof, gasping in relief.

"You… are… the craziest… damn… idiot… I have ever… met." Soul panted.

"So? It got… us up here… didn't it?" I snapped. "And besides… if we keep doing that… we'll have the best endurance… of all the… Pokemon here."

"Point… taken…but can we…do it with a safety net… next time?" he grumbled.

We had just climbed the wall using the ivy and my Grass Knot to provide pawholds. We were exhausted. As we were catching our breath, Raichu emerged through the stairwell, looking absolutely furious. When he spotted us, he practically blew up.

"So it was true. I was just informed by a pair of Skitty that you climbed the wall to get up here. Am I not correct?"

"No, not exactly, we limbed the ivy, and I was using my Grass Knot for pawholds."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You two are AMAZING!" Raichu cried.

We glanced at each other in confusion.

"Every month, we have a contest to see who can climb the furthest up that wall, starting from the fifth floor window. The one you started at. And I am proud to announce that you two are the first ever to make it to the roof!" he sang. Then he got mad again.

"But never do that again unless there is someone to catch you." He told us firmly.

"We weren't planning on it!" I said. "It was pretty tough."

"Yeah. Oof, I'm still winded." Soul groaned.

"Well you don't want to miss dinner, do you?" Raichu asked. "I was on my way to get you when a pair of Skitty informed me of your climb…"

"Actually, those Skitty are the reason we climbed in the first place," I told him.

"We'll explain later, I' m hungry," Soul added, catching a confused glance from Raichu.

And so, we ended the day with a delicious dinner of Sitrus Berry Stew.

**Author's Note:**

**This story is actually going slower than I had expected.**

**The Curse is what I think would happen if the move was used on you.**

**A big thanks to all two of my reviewers! Please, review if you've got the time! :)**

**Um... well, if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me, and I'll try to work them in! **

**thanks...every...one... zzzzzzzzzzzzz...(Ah, now for a well deserved rest...)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Lightning flashed, illuminating a four-legged figure running down a path._

_It had a sharp blade its head and long, deadly claws._

_Its white fur glowed as another bolt of lightning struck the earth._

_It ran to a cave made of dark obsidian._

_After making sure no one was following it, the Pokemon bounded through the entrance._

_It walked to a stone on the middle of the cave._

_With astounding speed, it cut the stone in two with the blade on its head._

_Strange, purple electricity surrounded it._

_It howled in pain._

_A voice echoed through the darkness_

_"Absol! How dare you betray me?"_

_"This has gone on for too long, Milady. Your power will soon consume you."_

_"Nonsense! I have complete control over the Dark Energy. It is my friend."_

_"No. It is just waiting to take over your mind. You must stop this madness!"_

_The Absol howled again as the electricity surrounding it grew stronger._

_Its eyes narrowed, and with a powerful slash of its blade, it freed itself._

_The Absol proceeded to destroy the black rock._

_It collapsed in exhaustion._

_After a few minutes, its right paw began to turn to obsidian._

_The Absol hauled itself to its feet and limped out of the cave. _

_Before it left, its right paw and part of its right leg had been turned to obsidian._

_It growled in annoyance._

_Another identifying mark, the first being its shininess._

_It wrapped its now dysfunctional paw and leg in a length of black cloth from its bag._

_"There is but one place I can go… Delcatty's Fortress" It growled._

(When that rock was destroyed, time started flowing in that cave! That must be why that strangely colored Absol went in there in the first place!)

I jumped out of my nest and ran to the window of our small room. Limping along the path was, to my astonishment, the Absol.

"But how did he get here so quickly?" I murmured to myself.

I turned and ran over to Soul's nest.

"Wake up, Soul! There's a shiny Absol walking down the path. It looks like it's hurt!"

"A shiny Absol?! What's a shiny Absol doing here?" he asked, jumping awake.

"I don't know, but it's here. Go get Hazel, quick!" I said.

"Where are you going?"  
I gave him a 'you–should-know-that' look before climbing onto the window sill and using my Grass Knot to climb to the ground. I looked back at the window to see Soul give me a worried look before he turned away, hopefully to get Hazel. I hid in a bush next to the road.

I heard the Absol grunt in pain a little ways away from my hiding spot. I peered out of the bush.

"I knew that this would happen, but if I'd gotten out of there faster, only my claw would be stone now." He peeled away a black cloth wrapped around its right paw. It was made of a strange black rock… Obsidian! I knew that rock better than any other rock. It was the same material the Obsidian Umbreon had used to keep herself alive.

He wrapped his paw back in the black cloth and continued down the path directly towards me. I stepped out in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am looking for a Delcatty named Hazel. Have you seen her?" His voice was calm and collected.

"Why are you looking for her?" I demanded.

"She can help me. And in return, I can help her."

"You're not getting any help here." I replied.

"Oh? Then Hazel no longer lives here?"

"You speak like you know her personally."

"I did, at one point in time, before I joined the Obsidian Umbreon."

"You WHAT?!" I cried

"Knew her personally? Or joined that-"  
"What's going on here, Heart? Soul just came racing in saying you were trying to stop a shiny Absol from entering." Hazel said.

"Hazel, it's me, Sol. I finally got the opportunity to destroy the Obsidian Heart."

"Sol… It's been a long time, old friend. What happened to your paw?"

"When I was destroying the Obsidian Heart, its curse touched my foot."

"I see. Thank you, Heart, Soul, for alerting me. Any other Absol would be thrown out."

"You're welcome, Hazel…." My sentence trailed off as my vision went black.

(Wh-what… is going on? Where am I?)

I was floating in the air above a wooden platform. Standing on it were ten Absol, each looking terrified. The Obsidian Umbreon stalked among them, growling furiously at them.

"One of you," she spat, "helped that Shiny Absol escape. I want to know which one of you helped him."

The Absol were all shaking in fear. One of them, however, was laughing.

"HAhahahaHAHAHAHA! Ooo…heehee… You are…haha… BLIND! I thought the Great Obsidian Umbreon could see all! Heeheeheeheeheeeeeeee!" she laughed.

The Obsidian Umbreon's eyes narrowed.

"What is your nickname?" the Obsidian Umbreon bellowed.

"Heehee… I'm… Absie…hahaha…" the little Absol giggled.

"Well not for long!" The Obsidian Umbreon snarled. She used Night Slash on Absie only to have it countered by a second Night Slash.

"Not so strong, are you? That was like blocking a Ralts's Confusion!" Absie teased.

"Why… you… little…" The Obsidian Umbreon snarled. And then she realized that the other Absol hadn't been quivering in fear. They were all laughing. Then, they all used Slash and they ran off, leaving her lying there.

(The Absol… they revolted! Which means… if they helped Sol… they're coming here!)

I woke up to several black and white faces staring down at me.

"So they're the reason that we revolted against her?"

"Sol, are you sure about this? These two Eevee will save the world?"

"Hey! They're waking up! Hazel! Come quick!"

"Finally! You two were going to miss supper!" Hazel laughed. "Although passing out together like that is just plan weird."

Everyone had crowded into our room to see if we were ok.

"Soul passed out too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. And I had a dream that the Absol were coming."

"So did I!" I said. "So that's why we are surrounded by Absol and not Hazel and friends," I joked.

"Yep! We were worried that you wouldn't wake up. I'm Absie, by the way, " A female Absol said.

"You were in our dream!" Soul said.

"Yeah. Weren't you scared?"

"Of who, the Obsidian Umbreon? No WAY! That's why I was cracking up."

"Oh," Soul and I chorused.

"You're gonna be late for dinner! Come on, guys!" Meg called from the hallway.

"Coming!" everyone filed out of the room. I got up to follow them, but Soul stopped me.

"Heart, why do you think that we passed out? Why do you have visions every five seconds? Is it because something wants us to see these things? Or is it something different?" he asked

"Soul, I have something to tell you. You know how the Obsidian Umbreon jumped off a cliff when she was an Eevee, and she evolved into an Umbreon? You read the Book of Hope, and saw how Raichu noted every bit of kindness she had had before was gone? Well, that was because, when she evolved, her… spirit, I guess, split into two beings. One of those beings evolved into Umbreon. That was the cruel being. And the other… the good part of her spirit… stayed an Eevee… her fur turned gold… and she washed up on a beach, where you found her. I am part of the Obsidian Umbreon. In a way, we are one Pokemon."

"What? No! I can't believe that! You and her… but it makes sense." A look of confusion was spread on his face. "When you first met Raichu, I could sense you were terrified, when you had no reason to be. You seem to know more about her plans than she does, and are able to warn us of them. Heart… You're one of the nicest Pokemon I have ever met. You aren't evil, Heart. I believe you." Soul said.

"Thank you, Soul."

"No, Heart, thank you. You answered my questions about why you have visions. Now I need to get something to eat before I faint again." He joked.

"Good idea!" I laughed. We walked to the cafeteria for another delicious dinner of fried Rawst Berries.

**Author's Note:**

**FINALLY! My brain decided to go on vacation for a little while so I haven't bee posting.**

**Yes, Heart is a girl. If there are any other clarifications needed just ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Heart, Soul, are you in there?" We had finished dinner and retired to our rooms for the night. Now, Creampuff was calling us.

"Yeah, we're in here!" Soul called.

"I'm not… interrupting anything… am I?" She asked.

I stomped to the door and opened it.

"No you are not. But I'm curious as to why you are here this late at night, anyways?" I said, my voice coldly formal.

Raichu and Sol stood behind her, as well as Meg and Brendan.

"We're having a meeting, but our private rooms are not… private anymore." A Skitty mewed. Even though she was wearing a stylish pair of glasses and had a bag over her shoulders, I recognized her as Creampuff, one of the Skitty that had been with Hazel before the attack. Primrose, the other Skitty we had met was there too, carrying a large map.

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" I said, stepping out of the way. The seven Pokemon filed past me into my room. Soul was placing pillows on the floor around a low table for our guests to use as chairs.

"Do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Nope! Actually, we want you in on this meeting too!" Creampuff sang. I closed the door and we all sat down at the table.

"Ok, everyone, let's get down to business. Today is November the First, and approximately a month from now we will launch an attack on the Obsidian Umbreon's fortress." Raichu began. "We will have seven different mass attack units of fifty Pokemon each, and ten different hit-and-run units, consisting of fifteen Pokemon each. We will also have two spy units consisting of our most elite battlers. The seven mass attack units will be led by either a Delcatty or a Meganium. Meg, Hazel, you can put those together, but I would like them to be half Grass-type and half Normal-type."

The two Pokemon nodded.

"Next, the hit-and-run units. Sol, we would like one Absol on each hit-and-run unit so we know where to hit and when to run"

"Sir, with all due respect, my warriors would do far better on the spy teams…" Sol said.

"Yes, Sol, I understand. This will only take ten Absol, leaving five and yourself to be on a spy team. And to finish, I would also like a Chansey on each hit-and-run team, just in case. The other Pokemon in those units will be small, fast, first-evolution Pokemon. Now for the spy teams. This is where we come in. I shall lead one, with Hazel, Meg, Brendan, Creampuff, Primrose, Heart, and Soul. The other shall be the remaining Absol, lead by Sol himself."

Sol nodded. "I like that plan."

"Good, as we have a month to train for the attack. The training will start tomorrow. I'll give you more details then. Ok, then, Primrose, if you would please unroll the map." Raichu said.

Primrose heaved the map onto the table and unrolled it.

"Sol, you take over." Raichu told the Disaster Pokemon.

"Very well, then. This is a map that I created after several years of spying in the Obsidian Umbreon's fortress. We will launch our first attack at the main gates, right where they suspect it…" Sol went on, explaining a detailed attack plan. We all nodded. The plan was perfect. Foolproof.

Later that night, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. After a little while I walked over to the window and jumped onto the windowsill. The sky was perfectly clear, and a golden moon hung above the treetops. I looked at it and sighed. The amount of responsibility that had been placed on our heads during the meeting was unbelievable. We had a hard month ahead of us.

"Can't sleep?" Soul's voice came from behind me. I almost jumped out of the window.

"Sheesh, you scared me! No, I can't." I said

Soul jumped up onto the windowsill beside me.

"What a beautiful sky." He said.

"Yeah. It's like the calm before the storm. Everything is clear, perfect, and then BANG! The storm comes out of nowhere!"

"Yeah. You know, this reminds me of the night I found you on the beach. It was calm, just like this, and then there was a bright flash from the ocean. I found you, and the next thing I knew, there was a Honchkrow knocking on my door." Soul chuckled. "Not that I minded, with a pretty Eevee like you with me."

I blushed and gently bumped his shoulder with mine.

"You can be awfully silly sometimes." I said quietly.

"So can you," Soul kissed me gently on the cheek before jumping off the windowsill and walking back to his bed.

"See you in the morning, Heart," he murmured.

"G-good night." I watched him as he curled up on his bed and fell asleep. I looked back out the window, wondering what this feeling meant.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long! My brain full of ideas decided to desert me for a while, but it's back now! ;)**

**I will be posting a Legendary Trainers chapters once a week starting on December First. Also, I will take short story character requests, and try to put one short story out once a month. Please, only one character each!**

**I will also try to update this story once a week from now on. Thank you for your patience! **

**CreampuffTheSkitty**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_We ran through the darkness, _

_Something was after us, something bad._

_"Look out, Heart!" Soul cried. _

_He tripped over an icicle and fell down. _

_I wanted to help him, but my paws wouldn't stop moving._

_"Soul!" I shouted._

_Soul got up, but a wall of darkness covered him._

_He absorbed the darkness._

_I was finally able to stop my paws._

_When the darkness was gone, Soul stood there quivering._

_Then he snarled and lunged at me._

_I couldn't move._

_I had been betrayed by my closest friend._

"Heart, wake up! Heart!"

"Huh…? Wha… Wha's goin' on?" I mumbled.

"You were shouting in your sleep." Soul said.

"I was?" I muttered.

"Yeah, you were shouting my name…" he said, blushing.

"Oh," I said as I remembered the nightmare.

'What time is it?" I asked.

"It's early, Heart. You should go back to sleep." Soul said.

"Ok. Hey, Soul, thanks for waking me up."

"Yeah, sure." Soul curled up and went back to sleep.

"Oh, Arceus, why do I have these dreams?" I grumbled. I rolled onto my back trying to get comfortable. I dozed off just as the sun rose.

"Ok, up and at 'em, lazy bums! It's a bright day, and you two are two hours late for training!" Creampuff burst into our quarters at 11:30 the next morning.

"Did you stay up all night or something? I can't believe you're still asleep!" the hyperactive Skitty dumped Soul out of his bed, and then she came over to me.

"Come on, lazy! We've got work-" I used an Ice Beam in her face, effectively stopping her cheery wake-up call. Creampuff tipped over from the extra weight on her head. Her legs waved uselessly in the air as she tried to right herself. Soul chuckled as he walked up beside me. We watched Creampuff struggle for a bit before we decided to have mercy on her. I broke the ice on her head with an Iron Tail.

"-to do…" she groaned finishing her sentence.

"Come on, let's go. Up to the roof, now!" her attitude had changed drastically, and her ears lay flat against her head. She wiped her glasses off on a towel before returning them to her face.

"Eevee first." She growled, ushering us out of our room. We walked down a hallway and up several flights of stairs. When we reached the roof, everyone else was training. Sol and Hazel were engaged in what looked like a dance that involved slashing and biting. Primrose was Blizzarding the crap out of Meg and Brendan, and Raichu was practicing his Iron Tail on a rock.

"I found them. They were still asleep." Creampuff said. Everyone stopped battling and turned to look at us.

"What took you so long, sis?" Primrose asked.

"Heart froze my head," she replied. She walked up to a rock and blasted it with a close rang Solar Beam.

"Do you feel better now, sis?" Primrose laughed.

"Yeah, I do." Just like that, Creampuff was back to her normal self.

"Anyways, we need to get training. Creampuff, Primrose, you two battle Heart and Soul. Meg, Brendan, battle each other. Hazel, Sol…" Raichu trailed off. Sol and Hazel had returned to their graceful battling. "Never mind." Raichu said.

The harsh training went on for a couple of weeks. Soul and I learned to work as a team. Together, we were unstoppable. Creampuff and Primrose had learned a Dig/Thunder combination that was great for stealth missions. Meg and Brendan had both learned Frenzy Plant, and had trained so they could perform moves immediately after using Frenzy Plant without needing recharge time. Hazel and Sol could be seen battling almost everywhere, their vicious dance never seeming to end. The other Pokemon were trained for their units. All was well.

It was November the Twenty-Ninth, three days before we attack the Obsidian Umbreon's fortress. Soul and I were battling Raichu on the roof when the news arrived. The five Absol that had been training for Sol's spy unit had been killed by a rouge Parasect. Their bodies had been found in a valley near the Obsidian Umbreon's home by the Bayleef twins Bay and Leaf. A trio of Chansey led by the twins raced out to gather the Absols' bodies and bring them back.

When Sol saw the bodies in the infirmary, he cried in anguish.

"No! My friends… My allies… my…my daughter…" He cried.

"Your daughter?" Soul and I chorused.

"Yes. Absie was the only thing I had left… and now she's gone…" Sol turned and ran into the forest.

"Sol, wait!" Soul cried.

"Let him go," Hazel's voice was husky with sorrow. "He needs time alone."

We looked at the Absols' bodies sadly. I recognized Absie among them. Except for a scorch mark along one side of her body, she seemed unharmed.

"Chansey… Can I … touch her?" I asked.

The Chansey nodded. I reached forward and stroked her head fur brushing it out of her eyes. Something was wrong with this picture. Her eyes were not glazed in death. They were alive with panic. I placed a paw on the gray oval on her forehead and closed my eyes.

_A flash of light _

_Burning _

_Pain pain ouch hurts_

_Pain too much pain _

_Make it STOP_

"She's alive!" I shouted.

"What?" the Chansey asked. "But- Oh my! She is alive, alive, alive! Quick! We must help her, help help help her! Quick, Rawst Berry salve, Cheri Berry salve, Pecha Berry salve, Sitrus-Oran juice, Chesto Berry tonic, quick, quick, quick!" she sang.

The infirmary immediately became a place of organized chaos. The three Chansey gathered the supplies needed and went to work. I placed my paw on Absie's forehead and closed my eyes again.

_Pain hurt_

_Less pain _

_Cool relief _

_Side numb _

_Tired _

_Sleep now_

_Heal _

_Rest_

"She's falling asleep!" Chansey said.

"Let her; she needs the rest," I said. I closed my eyes one final time and listened.

_"Papa? What's going on?" _

_"We have to go. An evil Pokemon is after us."_

_"Why?"_

_"It wants us to join its dark army."_

_"But I don't want to leave!"_

_"Neither do I, Absie, but we have to go."_

_"Ok. I'll go get Solana and Abyss!"_

_"Tell them to bring only what is necessary, Absie. We have twenty minutes."_

_"Solana! Abyss! Where are you two? Solana?"_

_"We're in here, Absie. Don't bother us."_

_"Papa says we have to leave."_

_"Why does he say that, Siesie?"_

_"He says that there's an evil Pokemon hunting us, and we have twenty minutes to leave."_

_"Absie, stop making things up."_

_"Go away, Absie"_

_"Bug someone else."_

_"But I'm not making this up! Papa said-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Now leave us alone, we're getting packed."_

_"Papa, they didn't…"_

_"Absie. Get your mother and your siblings. Run."_

_"Papa!"_

_"GO, NOW!"_

_"Mama!"_

_"Yes, I know, Absie. SOLANA! ABYSS!"_

_"What's wrong, Mom? Is Absie bugging you?"_

_"No. We have to leave now."_

_"Mom, I can't believe you're playing along with Absie."_

_"ABI! SOLANA! ABYSS! ABSIE! RUN, NOW!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"You heard your father, run!"_

_"Mom-"_

_"Just go! Take care of Absie!"_

_"Mama, don't go!"_

_"Come on, Absie, we have to hurry!"_

_"So do you believe me now? No! I'm staying with Mama and Papa and helping them!"_

_"Absie, wait!"_

_"Absie! What are you doing here?"_

_"Helping you, Mama."_

_"Go with your siblings, now!"_

_"I won't leave you, Mama!"_

**_"So you are a loyal one,"_**

_"Who are you?"_

**_"I am the Obsidian Umbreon. You will be one of my greatest warriors."_**

_"No! You can't make me!"_

**_"Oh, I think you'll find that I can!"_**

_"Absie, no! AHH!"_

_"Abi! Darling…"_

_"Sol… Help… Absie…"_

_"ABI!"_

_"PAPA!"_

_"NO! I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU, TOO!"_

_"Look out!"_

_"Solana!"_

_"Rrgh…Papa…"_

_"Papa, behind you!"_

_"Abyss! No!"_

_"AHHHGH!"_

_"Absie… get her free…"_

_"Abyss…"_

_"Now, papa,"_

**_"That is enough of that!"_**

_"No! I refuse to listen to you! You killed my family… Papa's the only one left…"_

**_"Your family was weak, Absie. You are strong."_**

_"Yes. I am strong. Strong against YOU! HYAAGH!"_

**_"What… power is this…no… I can't… this darkness…is unfamiliar…"_**

_"Papa! Mama! Solana! Abyss!"_

_"Absie… Solana, Abyss, and your mama are dead…"_

_"Papa… they saved you."_

_"I did not deserve to be saved. It should be me lying on the ground instead of them."_

_"Papa… Let's bury them before that Umbreon gets back."_

_"…yes. That is what we must do."_

_…_

_"Now come, Absie. We have to get out of here."_

_"Ok, Papa."_

_"We are safe. For now."_

After learning that Absie lived, Hazel had run off into the woods in search of Sol to tell him the news. The Chansey had performed tests on the other Absol, but their injuries were worse, and there was no hope for them. They were buried later that day.

By the time Hazel had found Sol, Absie had woken up and was able to limp to the door to greet her father. After a tearful reunion and a delicious dinner, everyone went to bed.

Once again, I lay awake staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep; I was too restless. I looked over at Soul's bed. He was laying on his back snoring. I chuckled to myself and walked to the window. As I looked out at the sky, I heard a hoarse voice coming from my left. I turned to look and saw Absie leaning out the window. When she saw me, she grinned.

"I felt you in my mind," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"When you were listening to my memories, I felt you in my mind. But it was like I had a true friend there, someone who mattered. I was able to walk those memories without fear. So I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome. But, Absie, how did you know it was me?"

"I could feel a little bit of what was on your mind, too. I mean, who else in this place is the Obsidian Umbreon?"

"You found that out?"

"Yeah. But hey, I know her. You aren't her."

"Can you not tell anyone? I think people would freak if they found out."

"Soul knows. I know. And I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you, Absie."

"Hey, no problem!"

"Absie, you need to sleep."

"Yeah, I know. Good night. May your Heart ever shine into the darkness, and may your Soul ever call you back."

"Good night, Absie."

I turned and walked back to my bed. It felt like a load had been taken off my shoulders. I was exhausted. As I dozed off, a stray thought popped into my head.

(Does she know I have a crush on Soul?)

**Author's Note- I was at my grandparent's house for Thanksgiving, so I couldn't get online. I will post the next chapter on Monday, and the next on Wednesday. **

**Happy late Thanksgiving!**

**CreampuffTheSkitty**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Today was the day. December First. We had spent the last three uneventful days preparing supplies and marching troops to the Obsidian Umbreon's fortress. Now we lay in wait… Or, as Soul and I had, slept in wait. We were in a pine forest that grew along one side of the Obsidian Umbreon's fortress. We were being shaken awake by Absie. The two spy units had become one, making our mission that much harder.

"Up an' at 'em, you two. We're leaving in one hour, right after the moon goes down and before the sun comes up. Get ready." Absie turned and left.

"May your heart ever shine into the darkness…" Soul yawned.

"…And may your soul ever call you back!" I finished.

We stretched and picked up our bags, checking and rechecking to make sure everything was still in them. We began practicing our moves, making sure we were ready to go.

The moon was setting. The sun was rising. It was time to leave. We joined the rest of our unit behind a large clump of pine trees and waited for Raichu to give us the signal to go.

I looked around at our small group. There was Meg, Brendan, Sol, Absie, Hazel, Creampuff, Primrose, and Soul. All of my good friends. I hoped none of us were killed today.

"Ok, guys, let's move out!" Raichu dropped from the tree and landed next to us. We all nodded and slipped like a large shadow in the predawn across the clearing and up to a tower. We pressed against the wall. It was made of obsidian. Raichu glanced at Sol, who nodded. Sol pressed a block of obsidian that was shaped like an Absol's sickle. A hidden door swung silently open and we filed in.

"Ok, Sol. Lead on." Raichu hissed.

"Let's go." The Absol started off down through a maze of passageways, leading us as close to the Obsidian Umbreon's throne room as possible.

This was the plan. Our large forces would take shifts battling at the main gates until they broke through. Then they would fight their way through the halls and block off most escape routes. The smaller forces and three of the larger forces would surround the fortress in case anyone managed to escape. While that was going on, the spy unit would sneak into the Obsidian Umbreon's throne room and battle her, an by the time that the others got here, we will have weakened her enough the others could finish her off.

We slipped through the labyrinth without much difficulty, thanks to Sol and Absie. We finally arrived at a small door. Sol opened it a crack and peered through. We were in the throne room. The Obsidian Umbreon was sitting on a throne surrounded by her faithful Shiftry and Weavile. There were three of each Pokemon. We slid out of the door and snuck up behind them. Soul and I led the attack. Soul blasted the Shiftry with Signal beam, and I Iron Tailed the Weavile. We turned on the Obsidian Umbreon, only to discover that she knew Double Team. We were surrounded. I dove underground and Soul twirled while using Signal Beam, effectively dissipating the Double team.

"Umbreon at three o'clock, headed for the door!" Soul yelled.

I dug as fast as I could and popped up next to the door, hitting the Obsidian Umbreon's back paw as she fled.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We all ran out the door, following her through a maze of passageways. Suddenly, Soul and I heard shouting behind us. We turned and saw the rest of our team surrounded by Spiritomb.

"Go!" Sol yelled.

"We can take care of these guys!" Absie called.

"Hurry! She's getting away!" Raichu shouted.

We turned and saw her disappear around a corner. We followed her using our Quick Attacks. She leapt into a room. We followed her. The door slammed behind us. This room was carved from a single piece of obsidian.

"Finally, you arrive. I thought I'd never get to see you two alone. Humph. 'Heart and Soul, together as one, forever and always.' Well, let's see if you can stay together!" She laughed evilly, and the toughest battle of our lives began.

The Obsidian Umbreon began by using Punishment. We countered with a double Iron Tail. The crescent of dark energy exploded. Soul and I landed on our paws, ready for the next attack. She used Faint Attack. I Dug, and Soul spun while using Iron Tail. The Obsidian Umbreon was flung across the room. I finished my Dig and hit her back towards Soul. To our astonishment, she used Astonish, which, being a Ghost type, didn't affect Soul at all. Soul used Signal Beam to knock her against the wall. I used Ice Beam. She was frozen solid. And the next thing I knew, I was frozen, too. Her ability, Synchronize, had frozen us both! Soul used Iron Tail to break me loose as the Obsidian Umbreon smashed her way out of the ice surrounding her.

"Now, are you ready for this?" She said. She began to gather dark energy. Soul and I glanced at each other. We hadn't seen this move ever before. She glowed with dark energy. And then she fired it at us. Soul leapt in front of me and took the brunt of the attack.

"Soul!" I cried, rushing to him.

"I'm… ok…" he grunted, pushing himself up. He could barely stand.

I released a snarl of anger and blasted the Obsidian Umbreon with my own Signal Beam. She snickered.

"Is that the best you can do?"

I heard a groan from behind me as Soul collapsed from the pain. I threw an OranBerry at him, which he couldn't eat due to the pain.

"Soul… no… don't leave me… hang on, Soul," I whispered in growing panic.

'Don't… panic…defeat her… then worry… about… me…." Soul murmured.

My panic was suddenly replaced by a sudden rage. I whipped around to see her charging a second Dark Beam. I let my body think for itself and I charged a beam of golden light that I knew was called a Light Beam. It grew bigger faster than the Obsidian Umbreon's Dark Beam and we fired at the same moment. When the beams collided, her beam almost overwhelmed mine, but I thought of Soul and gave my Light Beam extra power. Her Dark Beam was blasted backwards and it crashed into her as she lost control. She fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to Soul and quickly placed a paw to his forehead.

_SOUL!_

_Heart? Is that you?_

_Yes, Soul, it's me! Are you ok?_

_I'll be fine. Just get me an Oran berry or two._

Soul opened his mouth and I placed an Oran berry in it. He chewed weakly and swallowed. As the Berry took effect, he was able to sit up and open his eyes. I gave him a second, and a third, and he was fully healed.

"Oh, Soul, I thought I'd lost you!" I hugged him hard.

"But you didn't. I'm right here..." He hugged me back.

"I'm so glad…" I broke of as he kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first, but then I happily kissed him back.

"Well, I'll let you two have your fun." A weak voice came from across the room. The Obsidian Umbreon was struggling to her feet. We glared at her.

"Cute. Disgustingly cute." She laughed.

We broke apart and assumed our battle stances.

"Oh, no, I won't battle you again. You're too strong. I'll kill you instead." She charged and fired two powerful Dark Beams before we could react. We were hit hard.

(Ow…ow…can't …no…I have to… I can't give up now!)

_Heart Gold! What are you doing here?_

_And Soul Silver! You too! _

_This is bad. I can only send one of you back._

**_Send Heart back._**

_What's that, Soul? You do not wish to save yourself?_

**_No. Heart is the only one who can save the world. I'm just along for the ride._**

_I see. If that is how you feel…_

_(No! If you can't send Soul back, don't send me back either!)_

_I am sorry, Heart, but Soul is right. You must go. He must stay. _

**_We will meet again, Heart. _**

_Are you ready, Heart?_

_(NO! I'm not leaving Soul!)_

**_I love you, Heart. Remember that._**

_(I won't forget, Soul. I love you too.)_

**_May your Heart ever shine into the darkness._**

_(And your Soul ever bring you back)_

"Ugh… Soul…" I looked around. Soul had vanished. I felt a wave of grief wash over me.

**_Heart! Snap out of it!_**

Soul's voice! Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I walked up to the Obsidian Umbreon, who looked mildly astonished.

"Well that was interesting. Your little boyfriend vanishing into a glowing light and seeing it enter your head, that is."

"Obsidian Umbreon… the darkness had overwhelmed you."

"No. I am in complete control."

"You are not. Right now, the darkness is speaking through you."

"What do you know."

"Everything. Because I am you."

'What?"

"I am you; you are me; we are one. Do you know the old saying 'You cannot have good without evil or darkness without light'? Right now, you are made of evil; of darkness."

"Yes. And see what I can do with it!" She grew until she filled the entire room; I was standing in between her giant front paws. She laughed, ad the room became as dark as night. But there was a soft glow. Her laughter faded. The glow grew stronger. I realized that I was what was glowing, and I concentrated on making the glow brighter. As the glow filled the room, the darkness shrunk, as did the Obsidian Umbreon. She began to glow, too, and she vanished.

I felt myself changing. My legs grew longer, the ruff of fur around my neck shrank and disappeared. My tail lost most of its long fluffy fur. The glow vanished. The obsidian fortress had become a crystal castle. I looked around and saw my face reflected in the many crystal panels that mad up the room. I had evolved into a golden Umbreon with silver rings.

**_Wow, you go, Heart! The battle has been won! You did it!_**

****_Thanks, Soul, but you deserve most of the credit for keeping me going._

_**Haha! Well, I have to go now. Espeon is waiting.**_

_ Espeon?_

_**The one who was talking to us.**_

****_Oh._

_**I'll miss you, Heart.**_

****_I'll miss you too, Soul._

_**I'm glad you evolved.**_

****_Me, too._

_**But I still think you were cuter as an Eevee. Now, you're just plain beautiful.**_

****_Oh, you hopeless flatterer. _

_**May your heart ever shine into the darkness.**_

****_And your soul ever bring you back._

_ Soul? Are you still there?_

_No. He is gone._

_ Who are you?_

_I am Espeon._

_ Why did Soul have to go?_

_It was his destiny._

_ And mine?_

_It is whatever you make it. I must go. Good luck._

__**Author's Note: Yes, I know November only has 30 days... But I wasn't sitting next to a calendar when I wrote the last chapter, so I messed that up. It should be two days before the attack, not three. **

**Also, there are two chapters and an epilogue after this chapter, so the story of Heart and Soul is almost over... or is it? *laughs evilly* I just looooove messing with you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sighed and walked out of the room. I navigated the halls and walked out the front door. Everyone was waiting for me. I was glad to see that they were all ok. When they saw that I had evolved, I had a lot of explaining to do, but I did it gladly. I told the story of Heart the Golden Eevee and Soul the Silver Eevee wherever I went.

I traveled across the land, restoring time and helping those who needed helping. But there came a time when I returned to the first place I had met Soul- BrightBeach. It had been restored to its former glory when I had defeated myself in battle. The sand was indeed golden, the waves were indeed a silvery-blue. The sun was just setting and the moon just rising when I arrived, making the waves glitter with gold and silver.

Oh, how I missed Soul. I missed him with my whole heart. I remembered all the good times we had had together-getting in trouble, eating delicious food, watching the moon rise from our window, getting into more trouble, training,- the list went on and on. As I watched the sun set, I could feel all my unshed tears rising to my eyes

"Soul… Oh, Soul…" I cried. I bent my head and cried silently to myself until I had collapsed on the sand out of sorrow.

_If you truly miss Soul that much, then there is only one thing I can do. I just hope I don't mess up._

"Heart! Heart! I'm back!"

That voice! SOUL! I turned and looked toward the cave. A silver Umbreon with golden rings was running towards me.

"Soul…?"

"It's me! Heart, I missed you so much!"

"Oh, Soul, it IS you! I missed you more!"

And then we were in each other's arms, crying out of sheer happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue: A New Beginning

Ten Years Later

"Mama! Papa! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

I was rudely awakened by the sound of our eight year old daughter, Crystal, shouting.

"Ugh… Sweetie, it's like five in the morning…" Soul grumbled. I laughed and pushed him out of bed.

"If Crystal says it's time to get up, it's time to get up." I said.

"Oh, fine…" Soul stood up and took a step forward, tripping over Crystal and running into the wall.

"Come ON, you guys! I wanna see what Santa brought us!" Crystal cried.

"Well, you go right ahead. We'll be there in a moment."

"Ok, mama!"

Crystal dashed off to the living room while I helped Soul wake up. Our kiss was broken by the sound of Crystal's excited scream.

"Mama, Papa, you've gotta come see this!"

Soul and I chuckled and we walked into the living room. Towering over the tree was a giant Christmas present.

"Well, who's it for?" I asked her. She read the tag.

"It says, 'To Heart, Soul, and Crystal, from your friends at Delcatty's Fortress'"

"Well, you'd better open it, then!" Soul laughed.

"Ok!" Crystal grabbed one end of the long ribbon tied around it in her teeth and gave it a tug. The ribbon came off of the box, and the front of the box dropped open.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!" Our old friends from Delcatty's Fortress walked out of the box singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.'

"SURPRISE!" They finished. Everyone was there. Hazel, Sol, Absie, Meg, Brendan, Bay, Leaf, Creampuff, Primrose, and Raichu.

We were astonished.

"Wow, everyone, thanks!" Soul exclaimed.

"We've missed having you around!" Hazel replied.

"So we decided to come visit!" Sol said.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Crystal!" Raichu said. He handed her a small wooden box.

"I made it myself!" Raichu's gift was a beautiful necklace with a crystal shaped like a dewdrop for a charm.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! Thank you, Raichu!" Crystal cried.

"My pleasure, Crystal!" Raichu said.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for?" Absie rasped. Her voice still hadn't recovered from an attack by a Parasect ten long years ago. "We have a sleigh outside, and we hired a couple of Stantler to pull it!"

"All right! Can we go, Mama?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"Of course! It's Christmas!" I replied. As everyone piled onto the large sleigh, I knew that this was only the first adventure we would have this year. But what the others will be, I can't say.

**Author's note: The last chapter was short, so I decided to post the Epilogue too. **

**I am currently writing my newest Heart and Soul fanfic, Crystal Adventures. I will probably post the first chapter this Friday or Saturday. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic and I hope you will return for the story of Heart and Soul's daughter, Crystal!**

**CreampuffTheSkitty**


End file.
